Untouched
by yourlastregret
Summary: Bella tries to get Edward to be with her in an intimate way. Songfic to "Untouched" Oneshot


Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I will never own Edward…I wish, but it won't happen. What am I saying? I'm Team Jacob!**

**A/N : Sorry if this isn't very good. I just heard "Untouched" by the Veronicas, and thought of how Bella feels when Edward tells her no. **

**I don't own the song either. That is the property of The Veronicas **

Bella had had enough. She wanted Edward, and she was going to get him. She was done with his excuses. What did she have to do to make him touch her, love her? She'd tried seduction, but Edward was not like the other guys. He could resist her advances and make her feel embarassed for even trying. Yes, Bella was going to have to be cunning in order to get what she wanted, and she was going to get what she wanted.

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got_

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more._

Bella opened her bedroom window. On cue, ten minutes later, Edward climbed through. Able to sense her discomfort Edward tried to sooth her.

"Bella, my love? Something is bothering you," he said.

"Edward, I need you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here. I will always be right.here," he accented each of the words to try and make it sink in.

"I know that Edward. I mean…I need you. I need to be touched. I need to be loved. If you are not up to the task, I know someone who will be. I need this," realization dawned upon Edwards face. Then anger. However, Bella had been waiting for this.

"You are willing to throw yourself at…_him, _in order to get what you want here?"

"Why not? You aren't the only one who can fill my needs! I love you Edward, but it is becoming clear that you don't want me!"

"Of course I want you Bella! I just…I don't want to hurt you!"

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think._

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind._

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

I'll try to stop time forever

_Never wanna hear you say goodbye._

Edward threw his hands in the air. He didn't want to kill her by accident in order to feel her. He loved her with all of his heart, and the though of her and the dog together was like an arrow through his stomach. How could she even suggest that to him?

"I don't want you to leave Edward. If I could stop time forever, I would just to spend it with you. I love you. Please Edward…just love me back"

"Oh Bella…I do love you. I'm not going anywhere, but you have to give me some time." He took her in his arms and held her to his body. Bella sighed into his chest. Her plan was not going the way she wanted it to, yet again.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

"Edward, we've been together for a year and a half. Everyone allready thinks that we've been intimate. I want to know what it is like to be with you before I turn into a bloodthirsty vampire. I need to know. Do this one thing for me, please. I need to you tonight."

Edward looked her square in the eyes. He wanted her. He always wanted her. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't let himself hurt her. However, he was scared. He was scared for her life, and her soul. He knew that he was damned, but could he take away another thing going for her? Could he do what he knew was the wrong thing in order to give her what they both wanted? How selfish could he be?

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right_

Cuz in the end it's only you and me

_And no one else is going to be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

Bella saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"This is right Edward. You know it is."

And he did. He knew it was right.

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up up_

_And I would never let you down down_

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

That night, Bella got what she wanted. She finally got her Edward. It was the best night of her life, and his too. Edward was kind and gentle. He didn't hurt her in the slightest. It was a milestone for both of them. Their love could be felt from every corner of the house. They held each other throughout the night and into the morning, whispering words of love into each other's ears. Bella and Edward were in love, and finally, they had expressed it in every way possible.

**Tell me if it sucks please….**


End file.
